Paint the Skies with Acid Rain
by M i s s. CANDYcancer
Summary: We could see it in his eyes, and it almost scared us. Over the years ever since Zim had received a call from his leaders, he had changed. Now he was out for vengance. The odds are against us. We'll never pull it off. It's hopeless. One word: Assassination
1. Oh

_Okay so, there are whole bunch of warnings for this fic..._

_(1) Tons of OOC-ness_

_(2) I'm extremely spastic so the plot might change periodicly..._

_(3) I don't have spell check or Grammer check because of my compuuter's virus so... Sorry._

_(4) This will probably be yet another epic fic where one sets out to look for an original plot..._

_and it goes completely wrong..._

_(5) No pairings unless I can get a whole bunch of people to agree on one thing because there will be a WHOLE lotta characters and I don't want to loose half of the audience just because of some pairings._

_(6) And dear God yes... There will be original Characters!_

_So if you don't like any of thoes things then so long!_

_PLEASE** DO NOT FLAME! **No, unfortunatly I'm not as cool as thoes people who say "Flame, I don't care." I'm not like that. Even though I wish I was. I'm human..._

_So, don't flame..._

_Now for all of you "This is not a flame." By all means go ahead, I love you people! Because you turn out to be the smart ones who help me alot. _

_But then there are thoes who say "This is not a flame but..." And then it turns out to be a HUGE flame._

_-ahem-_

_Read and **REVIEW! IT IS MY LIFE! COME ON PEOPLE! WHAT GOES AROUND COMES AROUND! I'LL EVEN REPLY! HELL, I'LL REVIEW YOUR FICS!... I WANT REVIEWS... C'mon! It's not that hard, click the button... Type a little. **_

_Now that you have been scared into reviewing by my scary Caps lock, I'm off to listen to The Cranberries, act like I have a life, and.. well... read some more people's fanfictions._

_And yes, I own Invader Zim... I'm Jhonen Vasquez, which is why I'm here in fanfictionnet writing horrid fanfictions..._

_I DON'T OWN IZ! I DON'T OWN JTHM, SQUEE, OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THE FUCKING STORY! Jhonen is a God, andI am simply a follower._

_Enjoy (... You crazy, crazy people)_

-

The dust settles around me. Dubry everywhere. Small sheers of broken metal and evolved minerals only found on Irk twisted in the wind. Slowly, small patterns of Acid rain stained the ground, as an eternal reminder of this day...

I can feel a bitter cold enveloping my body. My breath is ragged and suddenly I can't help but let out a small shudder.

What have you_ done _Dib Membrane?

No, this is not you. Not even you would do this...

Or atleast, it's what I want to think.

The metal clanks to the floor. My fingers suddenly coil in an attempt to gain what they once had...

I had taken it all for granted.

I feel the small drops hit the back of my neck...

A sweet smell fills the air mixing with blood...

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, DIB?"

I hear a female voice echo from behind me. The voice is familar to me, I want to see her face. I want to see her soft features, her amber eyes that are unmistakable in her family. Her slight scowl only to fade as she hears the voice of the faulty SIR. I want to see her violet hair fall over her features as a rare smile graces her unflawed porclian face. I want to see her playfully punch her older brother in the shoulder while gazing down at the SIR's form as he plays with her pig...

I want to look up to see a male figure infront of me. I want to see his lenses clear as the day he got them. I want to see his optomistic smile as he keep on instsisting that there -are- infact vampire doughnuts. I want to hear his vioce, cheerful as ever and much to loud as he rants of how much there is out there. I want to see his garngantuous head that me as his sister can't help but chuckle at him when it gets pegged with a snowball.

I want to be able to_ remember_, back when we were happy.

But I won't. Because I know if I turn around I will see nothing but flames and a red cellophane coloring mask the sky, like blood. I will see her unflawed face matted with gore, dirt, and tears. I will see an expression of fear, rage, and hurt...

I know that if I look up I will see lenses caked with dirt, grime, and blood. I will see little cuts littering his body and a large gash in his torso. I will hear nothing in his voice but malice and desparation...

I will see what I have done.

What **we** have done.

What has happened.

I _cannot_ look.

I can not seem to take my eyes off of the tiny metallic figure before me...

Cyan eyes faded away.

Suddenly rage filled me. I stood up, feeling horrible empty.. numb. Full of nothing but rage...

"Dib-human..."

He looks to me, a sudden feeling rises deep with in him. I can tell from the look of his amber eyes behind the thick, grime covered lenses that it is fear and regret...

It has been so long since I called him that.

Back when we were enimies.

And it all clicked.

This was _my_ mistake.

This was mine to fix.

And it would end here.

-

**-Chapter 1: Faces Changing Shape-**

"AH MADE WAFFLES!" Zim jumped up and spun around only to see the small SIR unit infront of him. His eyes narrowed as he yet again went on with his 'Gir-how-many-times-do-I-have-to-tell-you-I'm-working-on-the-voot-crusior-and-can't-have

-you-interrupting-me-even-if-it-is-for-waffles-go-bother-Gaz-or-Dib' speech.

"... So why can't you just go to Dib's house... I'm sure he likes your waffles."

The cyan eyed SIR stared up to his master. Yes, that's right. Up. Over the years Zim had grown to a full 5'9 maybe even 6 feet. His antenne no longer went back, but were now pushed forward and slopped lazily over his forehead in an almost, Johnny C. sense. His frame remained lanky and he was never spotted with out his trench coat. He wore a deep green shirt under it with a small Happy Noodle Boy face on the front. He wore black pants and steel-toe, black buckle up boots.

But...

His change in appearance didn't in any way compare to his change in personality. Zim had grown old...

Not in years.

His tallest Red and Purple had called him on January 1st. The begining of the new Earth year. Tallest Red laid it on him harsh. He had told him that his mission was a lie. His life was a lie, and _HE_ was a lie. Purple had intervened and in a soft voice, him being the kinder of the two brothers had simply said that he was not to return to Irk.

As though he wanted to.

Zim had died that day. Not physically but emtionally. He had died in spirits. Everything changed about him. He was no longer loud and arrogant, but now calm and collective, and no doubt about it, Zim was superb in the essence of battle. Dib had quoted once "Wow Zim. I'm suprised. If you weren't such an arrogant jerk you might have even been able to actually, DO something to take take over the earth." Though his personality changed, who he was did not. He was Irken. He born and raised, trained and declared an Invader and even selected for Impending Doom 1 on Irk. Yes, he may have been an ignorant, egotistical jerk, but even the Tallest at a point in time did acknowladge his ability as an Invader, which was why he was one of the few selected for Impending Doom 1. After all...

He did destroy more than any of the other Invaders.

Too bad it was the wrong thing.

"But Maaaaas'errrrrrr!" Gir dragged out in a high-pitched whine, "Gazzy's busy and Dib don't wanna play with me because he's makin someshinythingsfortheplaceheworkswithandnownoonewillplaywithmeandI'maloneandIdon'twannabealone and will you eat waffles with me **PLEEEEEEEEASE**?" Gir's voice sounded through the whole base, and Zim just stared pityfuly at the SIR before him.

That's another thing that changed about Zim.

Irken or not, he did feel. Something he had never been allowed to do on Irk. The Irken race was a race of warriors. Soldiers and Invaders. Irkens had no place for feelings. Emotions could be the cause of your death on Irk.

Once the Tallest had informed him of the bitter truth he became aware that it did not matter any more. nothing did. You can never trust anything. Everyone, everything will always let you down in the end...

But...

There was always that robot.

If he had a weakness it was Gir...

As ashamed as he was to admit it.

The little SIR had been there for him ever since he was assigned to the Irken ex-invader, he wasn't like other SIR's. Gir was created from parts of past SIR models, he had all the failed parts of a machine that was failed as a SIR. Emotions were factored into that failure. Because Gir was able to feel, in his own specail child-like way. He was able to see Zim for what he really was...

And able to help Zim.

When Zim found out about what the tallest had done to him, when they had told him of Gir being just another part of the joke, when Zim took his rage out on Gir, instead of the little SIR unit hating him like he should've...

He just sat beside him and told his matser it would get better.

And made him a waffle.

Gir was much like a child to Zim, and Zim felt a need to protect Gir...

He loved Gir in his own twisted-family-like way.

Zim rolled his ruby eyes and put his tools down. With that he walked ahead of Gir to the

small port.

"You coming or not. I'm not too fond of cold waffles." Zim grumbled out rolling his eyes and sighing.

"**WAAHH HOO**!" The tiny Sir unit jumped up and quickly followed Zim as they were lifted into

the kitchen.

-

"Hurry up, Gaz!" The tall form yelled from the bottom of the stair case. He wore glasses that suited his features well, and a trench coat that swayed past his calves. His boots were solid black and his shirt was a simple blue with a 'not-to-happy-but-not-to-sad' face on the front. He had jet black hair with a long scyth like-spike that fell lazily to the

side.

"You took my batteries didn't you?" A female form stepped out of the dark hallway. He ivory toned skin was flawless. She wore smokey eye makeup and opaque lip stick. He hazel eyes were squinted with thick lashes and her violet hair that once had it's child-ish flip was now completly strait. It was extremely short in the back and long in the front with bangs that fell to one side covering an eye, framing her face perfectly.

She was slender with curves just where they needed to be. She wore a deep grey tench coat and a smiple black knee length

skirt. Under it was purple and violet stripped stockings. He boots went up to her mid calf and held a single buckle at the front of the ankle. He shirt was nothing more than a black tank top with the words "SQUEE!" on the front. Laying on the front of the shirt in an oh-so-peaceful-manner, Was a simple skull pendant she had owned since childhood.

"What- NO! Gaz, I swear I didn't!"

"SO THEN WHERE ARE THEY, DIB?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Gaz's older brother began to glance nervously around.

"Erm... You could use mine... but it's my only link to the Swollen Eyeball I can't just-"

He was interuppted by the sounds of the younger, by one year, girl's GS-5 sounding off.

"Hey where did you get thoes bat-"

"Aren't we supposed to be heading to Zim's?" Gaz said in a perfectly calm voice.

Dib cocked an eyebrow and opened the door. "Er... Yea."

-

"So, Dib." Gaz said involved in her game, "Why did Zim call us over, it's not like him. I mean... to his base. Usually it's to the movies like when we went and saw "Se7en" and then You got sick all over Zita and she-"

Dib shot her a glare, "Get to the point."

"All I'm saying is it's not totally like Zim. When he called he sounded serious... _too_ serious for Zim." Gaz said in an as-a-matter-of-factly-tone.

"I guess..." Dib said shoving his hands in his pockets. "But I mean. Gaz you gotta think, today's January 1st. It's the anneversery of the day Thoes tall guys called him and told him-"

"The Tallest." Gaz intervened.

Dib's eyes darkened, "They don't deserve such respect."

Gaz just let her bangs fall over both eyes and wrapped herself deeper into her game. "Still Dib... what do you think it's about?"

Dib just looked down causing his glasses to slid ever so slighty down his noes.

"I don't know, Gaz. I really don't know."

-

"Gir you're killing me with these waffles..."

"KILL-EH-ING YOO?" Gir exclaimed jumping on the table, tears welled up in his eyes. "MAS'ER DEAD?"

Zim scooted away from the table and stood up, "No Gir. It's a figure of speech these humans have."

Gir cocked his head, "Ooh." It was obvious he still had no clue what he meant.

Zim's antenne perked up a bit as he head a knock on the door. He did nothing but put his contacts in place and walk up to the door. Gaz had said that there was no real need for his wig if his antenne was 'gonna do that'. It, quote "Already looks like hair".

He was relieaved when he opened the door to see two people he had grown up with at his door step. The violet haird female dropped her small game and immideatly was knealing on her knees, holding her arms out to Gir.

"**GAZZAH!**"The small SIR said leaping into her arms. She stood back up and graced Zim with a soft look. He cracked a smile back and looked at Dib who gave a small wave.

"You called?"

-

There was an awkward, thick silence that settled over the walls of the Irken's base. The only sounds heard were the sounds of the small conversation going on between Gaz and Gir. Gaz who was showing Gir how to draw a piggie, cracked a smile at the small SIR's antics.

Dib sat on the sofa sketching a small design for a voot crusior he might ask Zim to help him build in the near future.

Zim however, leaned against a wall. His expression, grave.

He solemly cleared his throat which caught the attention of the two siblings and small SIR. Sending how serious Zim was right now he set aside his sketch as Gaz peek through her thick lashes releaving beautiful Hazel orbs. She pulled Gir into her lap having taken a fondness to the SIR, and they both awaited Zim's explanation as to why he had called them

here.

"Dib... It seems like only yesterday that we were children plotting against eachother, exchanging alein and big-headed insults in some mock attempt at friendship...

Gaz. I'm not sure how we bonded. Maybe it was Gir, if he was the reason then I can do

nothing but thank him for that...

These feelings I have...

I..." Zim stopped as his dazed look was replaced with one of determaination. "Gaz, Dib...

What I'm going to tell you is very important so listen closely..."

They both nodded and even Gir went wide eyed.

"I just recieved a call from the Tallest...

I've...

I've been reassigned..."

-

"WHAT?" Dib yelled wide eyed. His glasses nudged down his noes and he stared at Zim with disbelief. The Irken's face remained imapassive, "I didn't stutter Dib Membrane..." Zim said in a grave tone.

Dib went ballistic, "Zim, that's bull and you know it! What do you mean you've been reassigned? The Tallest ban you!"

Zim's face remained solem, "They said they had been informed of my hiegth, and saw my worth as an Invader..."

This time it was Gaz's turn, "So you're just throwing everything away? **For the tallest who fucking _betrayed_ you? They said you were a fucking joke, Zim!**!"

A look of regret crossed Zim's features, "You _really_ think I would do that to you?"

Pure confusion struck the two's face.

"After what they did to me... Staying loyal to them... I would never do that." He closed his eyes as if in deep thought and reopened them. "I do not plan to go as an Irken soldier..." His features flashed with malice, "I am Zim. And I am no longer loyal to thoes **creatons**..."

Dib's brows furrowed, "What are you saying Zim?"

"Starting tomorrow I'll be leaving for Irk... My goal?" Zim's face became sublte with a hidden rage.

"Vengance."

-

Gaz peered through one wide eye, "You're going to assasinate the Tallest. That's fucked, Zim. Even for you!"

Zim looked to Gaz, "Gaz, I have to do this... I'm leaving for Irk tomorrow. I was.. wondering if you would look after Gir for me..."

Gir perked up, "Leaving mas'er alone?"

Dib stood up,"Like hell we are!"

Gaz looked up holding Gir securly in her arms, "We're not leaving you alone, Zim. I've seen the Armada. They'll kill you. We have to-"

"NO!" Zim said sternly, "You must stay here."

"It's a suicide mission, Zim! IT'S CRAZY! I mean, I'm crazy, but thats- THAT'S FUCKED!" Dib said flailing his arms about and using a term that only Gaz used.

"I need to do this alone..." Zim said calmly, his patience wearing thin.

"No, Zim! We're going with you!" Gaz shouted.

"**YOU CAN'T COME WITH ME!" **Zim shouted suprising them all. "**You can't come with me because if I do die I must have some one look after Gir. No one else would be able to do that for me!"**

Zim was intterupted when he looked down to see two glowing blue eyes staring up at him.

"I'll come with you Mas'er. Imma SIR! S'what I'm 'asopsed to do."

Zim leaned down, his expression soft. "You can't come, Gir..."

"Mas'er..." The tiny bot said as if he were about to cry.

If there was one thing thoes large Cyan eyes could do that no other's could do was portray emotion...

And make you feel _horrible_ along the way.

Before Zim could give in he turned away and pressed a small button which opened a port to lead to his lab. Just as he was about to enter he turned around at the sound of Dib's voice, it was a low whisper. Just barely audiable as her slightly glanced back before walking out the door.

"How could you, Zim?"

As Dib left a look of regret crossed the Irken's face. "It went just as I had planned..."

"You're such an asshole, Zim!" He was suprised as he turned around to see Gaz looking him straight in the eye.

His eyes went soft, "Gaz, I'm so-"

"Sorry my ass! What the hell are you thinking? Don't you realize you could easily di-"

"DIE! I know, Gaz! I fucking **KNOW**!" His sighed and leaned down to hold up Gir. A pair of antenne drooped slightly as the ex-invader placed the small confused and hurt SIR in the girl's arms.

"Take care of him for me, Gaz... and go home."

Gaz's eyes shot open in analmost sort of child-ish glare. "What do you mean?.. You are coming back...righ-"

"Go home, Gaz... just go home."

With out waiting for a reply he turned around and pressed the small buttons dissapearing down to his labs. As the doors closed morphing back into the kitchen wall he had to use now, being to tall for the trash or toilet entrance, she hugged Gir to her chest and leaned down to pick up his Dog suit.

"Gazzy, are we really gonna let my master go alone? Thoes tall guys is mean." The tiny metallic bot said wide eyed.

As she took a step out the door and turned to close it, her voice buzzed with rage.

"Not if I can help it."

-

_Alright, ten bucks says half of the reviews I get are gonna say they already know what will happen? _

_I bet you don'! I 'm as unpredictable as a nervous park squirell, so NUH!_

_Please don't click the 'Go Back' button and think "This is just another one of **thoes **_fics_!" That's my main goal, to not make it another one of -thoes- fics..._

_-cough-looks away realizing deep inside how pathetic she really is-_

_But, erm, yea, so as far as romance goes..._

_I don't think there will be any but if there is, just send in a pairing, and I mean ANY PAIRING! Nothing that has to do with Just Dib, Zim, Gir, and Gaz, because it's not like THEY are the only people in this fic if you get what I'm hinting at -nudge nudge hint hint wink wink-._

_Alright so, send in a pairing you would like or if you just don't want any pairings at all tell me, I'LL REPLY! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. How

_Moojuice-_smiles_ like an idiot- Thank you so much for your review! It made me feel fuzzed! And the reason I didn't really know how I wanted to work with OC's is because, in too many fics do they turn out to be HORRID Mary-sues! My goal in life is to avoid that at ALL costs. And as far as OOC goes, I like it -shrug-. Can't help it. I love In Chracter, but OOC just tickles me! I'm not totally sure why. I guess playing around with character's personalities is just morbidly fasinating. But that just depends on what your interpratation of what Fanfiction is. The Tallest being brothers? -shrug- I guess it just seemed like they should be. Don't get me wrong though, I don't have a problem with RAPR! What ever pairing floats your boat! Come on, it's FAN-FICTION people! Gee-wilakers! Oh and As soon as I finish this chapter I'm off to read your ficcys! I like Tallest fics alot, infact just yesterday I had a Tallest fix, where I spent 5 hours searching for good Purple fics. -shrug- Anyhoo! - And they reassigned him because they saw he was tall. -shrug- I'll try to go into more detail with that stuff in this chapter... But Thanks for your review! -hands you cookie-_

_Znak-AHK! -falls on floor- I'M SO SORRY!.. I haven't been able to read your EBIL bird ficceh... -looks away ashamed- I promise I'll read it! PROMISE!... No.. No.. P-OMISE! And I'll review every chapter like the crazed little Znak stalker I am! - Ahee! But Asides from that! -ahem- THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! And.. sadly, I beg to differ. I thought this fic could use some work. -looks down in shame- PROOFREAD? FOR ME? -wipes tears of joy and hugs Gir plushie- As far as the pairings go.. I don't think I'll do any romance... I'm not to big a fan of slash either... and Yes I am rather fond of ZAGR, but... it just, I don't know... I think I'll stick with close knit friends... No romance. -shrug- To many ZADR, ZAGR, DAGR, ZATR. I really don't care. I'm open for all pairings but some are harder to write than others. Plus I've seen WAY too many fanfics COMPLETLY ruined by a horrible romance sub-plot. Oh well. Go read Somber and Going On if you haven't already. - Thoes ficcehs make me smile! But thank you friend Znak for the review. Email me or something! XcomatosephotographX(at symbol)hotmail(dot)com !_

_Invader Johnny-stares wide eyed- I got a review from **YOU!** -falls over starstruckinsert fan babble-. -calms down- Okay... -ahem- So. Of coarse I'm having MiniMoose in it. Why wouldn't I.. it's.. MINIMOOSE! -stares wide eyed- And Skoodge will make an apperance, Not a huge part.. but the regular Skoodge role. And... you know... Yea... I think I will have that pairing in this Fic... ahee. I mean.. it may take a couple chapters but... SURE! And hurry up and write your MAMR. I love your work and will read if it kills me! And spelling should be better thanks to thejennamonster, who has showed me the magic of Webmaster. Many thanks to her : ) Thank you for your review._

_SingerofDoom- Hee Hee. Gir just has that effect on people. Everytime I see Gir say "I miss you cupcake" I can help but smile and say 'awe' so many times my eyes bleed from the joy and sheer cute-ness! Ah well. We love Gir. America loves Gir! And THANK YOU for seconding my close knit friends theory XD. And geewilakers! Start writing some fanfictions! You seem like you can write! And I -must- read what you have once you get something up. You can expect me to be one of the first to review -. Thank you!_

_Muff- HEE! Hey there, Hi there, Ho there! Ashup? It's been forever! How are things going with Tears Of Blood? Sweet Angry Jeezus! Update! I need your fiction-wholeness! - Muffle! Waffle and Muffin, mind if I include that as something Gir says in the Fic?... Cause... I am anyways... -blinks-... I'll give you full credit for the name! - Anyhoo, thank you for the Awsome-o review, and keep writing!_

_Nolay-Good so far?... Damn... You might read this chapter and be like "Oh.. God I'm never reading this again." AndHOLY SHIT YOU'RE NOLAY! -falls upon face and worships ground you walk on- I read your fics! Your Tallest fic and IY fic a while ago and didn't know it was you! OR COARSE SORU! JEEZUS! Wow... I gotta review from you!Anyhoo, thank you for reviewing and keep writing you.. awesome... writer you._

_thejennamonsterfeels honered- Wow, a review from you? I'm not worthy. And this long? You made me feel so special I couldn't breathe! Thank you for the site! I'll be sure to use it now. :) Vampire Doughnuts... Yea, I got that from one of the unaired episodes of IZ. It was Mopiness of Doom. I downloaded the script and Audio and that was in there so I had to include it. -shurgsI won't take credit for something that isn't mine. Escpecailly if it comes out of thoes genuises. -grin- Hee Hee. Yep. Red Cellophane. Glad someone was able to pick that out. You getta cookie! Ooh. You thought that was GIR? -gives you mock suprised look- Maybe it was... Maybe it wasn't. You NEVER know with my erratic change in plot! -Wha-huh you say-...-looks down in shame of how pathetic I am-... Hee. Yea. I thought about the whole Nny hair thing... It bugged me knowing that there would be people out there who weren't exposed to JTHM, then I pityed them, so I kind of changed it... And then just kept part of it there because I wanted them to become agitated and see who the hell Johnny was. My antics are confusing and have purpose. -grin- But you're right. I'll be careful with that later. Thank you! -smiles-... You know. I'm not sure why Zim adopted a trench. it came from this dream I had where Zim looked alot Nny... Antenna pushed forward and in the trench coat he had in hell... Wow... I think to much. You don't care XD. Yea, I kinda got tierd of Zim being depressed and suicidal and killing himself... It's okay just.. I like the rest of the FFN population was aiming for something different. That and it's just what I thought, I mean, I'f you really think about Zim must be a good Invader, aside from his arrogance. He didn't get picked for Impending Doom 1 for nothing. But I don't know. I see things weird. I dunno. Awe, yea - Gir made Zim a waffel. I dunno.. It just seemed... Gir. XD. You noticed the whole Gaz is perfect in every fic thing? I noticed that also. It's kind of funny. But then again. She could just have extremly high matabolism and insanly perfectly clear skin. -shrug- Other than that... It's just authors trying to make themselves feel better by making Gaz pretty... -sighs- XD. Yea.. I remember that part in Se7en...-switches to a different topic trying not to recall that- Hee, Gaz and Gir just seem like they would... click. I mean... Come on. Gaz danced for Gir! Gaz doesn't dance for anyone! XD Thank you so much for your review! -_

_Tacomaster-Dun worry, no pairings. :) Thank you for the review -_

_Tarifu-You're my first reviewer! -give you cookie- Well, as you know, I'm not planning on doing any pairings... Sowwy. Thanks for the review! _

_Ahk! That's authors not was probably longer than the fic. That'll earn me some flames... Heh. Well, hopefully replys will encourage you all to review... It sure as hell encourages me..._

_And thejennamonster? I tried Webmaster. Didn't work, so I went to dictionary(dot)com. It helped some. Not sure if I got everything but I tired. -sigh-_

_I don't own IZ... Do I look like Jhonen. Do I sound like Jhonen? Am I God? NO! I'M NOT! Jhonen Vasquez owns IZ, I don't care what Nick says. He created it. It's his!... His holy creations..._

_Alrighty. Review please, and NO FLAMES DAMN YOU! I've already flamed myself for how shitty this chapter is. To make up for it the next chapter will be twice as long and I won't have writersblock! Wahoo! It will get better... PROMISE!.. Well.. maybe it will. It depends on how bad you think I am..._

_This was a just a little chapter I threw in to get some things across as to how things are going to work._

_This ficcy is dedicated To Ena and Kahla! Eye La View guys! (Be you ashamed of my fic? I don't blame you for acting like it's not you who it's dedicated to. These peice of shitty shit.) _

* * *

_thudthudthudthud_

_thudthudthudthud_

"GAZ! Could you PLEASE TURN IT **DOWN**!"

_thudthudthudthud_

Dib let the tips of his fingers hit the wooden table as his head racked with the pounding of Gaz's music from upstairs. He was pretty sure the upstairs floor would cave in on him at any given moment...

Let's just say the walls weren't exactly...

_thick._

Jack Off Jill played at an unmercifully high volume upstairs pounding through the floor.

"**GAZ TURN IT DOWN!**" Dib yelled, not even caring if it meant his death. His head was HURTING right now.

_thudthudthudthud_

_thud_

_thud_

_thudthudthudthud_

"I CAN"T DIB!" He heard Gaz's voice from directly above him. "I'M REVERTING INTO ANGST-RIDDEN TEEN DRAMA MODE! SO MY MUSIC WILL STAY THIS LOUD UNTIL YOU GIVE IN TO MY WISHES!"

Dib sighed.

She only did this to annoy him.

Did he mention how much it worked?

But seriously now,

Gaz in mock angst-ridden-teen-drama-mode.

Dib had lived through that once...

He didn't get sleep for months.

Just then he turned and Gaz was walking down the stair causing the music to become louder.

She was carrying the stereo ... Apprently it had batteries.

Oh come _on_, Gaz!

Sure he wanted to go with Zim too. It wasn't like he didn't wish it wasn't happening but, going with Zim was a suicide mission, and mixing Gaz up in this was simply impossible. It couldn't be done.

"... Gaz. Don't."

"TAKE A SOUVENIR AND STOP YOUR STARING!" She screamed with the CD, if not a little too loud. And lets just say she didn't match pitches with the lead singer either. Oh no. This was step two of TAS (Teen Angst Syndrome). Constant wailing about and screaming to music until she got her way...

"GAZ! TURN IT DOWN!"

A glare crossed the sixteen year old girl's features, "... I swear to God, Dib. I'll play Vivica."

Dib narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't _dare._"

"I kid you not." She said, her finger on the 'track forward' button.

Track 6...

Track 7...

No...

Track 8...

Oh Dear lord no...

Track 9...

Sweet Angry Jeezus...

Track 10

"Don't test me, Dib."

Track 11

Shit...

"OH VIVCA I WISH YOU WELL!" She screamed in Dib's face. Dib grimaced standing his ground. He wouldn't let her win. He couldn't put Gaz in danger. As much as it hurt him his little sister went first.

"Oh.. Feeling a little brave I see?" Gaz's eyes narrowed, "See if you can handle some.. American Pie..."

Too bad his little sister was hellbent on following him.

Track

"OKAY! OKAY!... Okay." Dib sighed in defeat. Anything but American Pie...

_Anything_.

"I knew you would see things my way." With that she snapped her fingers and in an instant her stuffed animal security retreived to her steryo and placed it back in her room.

"Yeah Yeah..."

* * *

"So how does this thing work anyways?" Gaz said letting her fingers run over the Irken eqiupment.

"You should know. You're the one who fixed it."

"Yeah, but, you've completly changed it. I mean... This doesn't even look like Tak's ship anymore..."

"I know... I tuned it up a bit. Made it more accessible."

"Accessible?" Gaz scoffed. "It looks like shit on jets!"

Dib shot her a glare and went back to messing with some buttons and levers.

"I told you.. I tuned it up. I used some of Dad's equipment. Now it works better."

Gaz cocked an eyebrow and took a sip of her Brain Freezie, "You mean you downgraded it... So now _you_ can actually _manage_ it. Dib? I don't know if you noticed Irk is **_SIX MONTHS AWAY!_ **That_ THING_ won't make it THREE **DAYS**!"

The older sibling shot her a glare, "Shut up..."

After about a half hour Dib stood back and placed the backs of his hands on his hips in triumph.

"THERE! Done!"

While Dib was smirking like a mad man, Gaz was simply staring wide eyed.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Dib intervened, "What? it's perfectly"

_CRASH_

Gaz stood over the wreckage that was once Tak's ship, "...Or we could just sneak inside Zim's voot." Gaz said cocking an eyebrow.

Dib's expression fell.

Was it just him, or was this always happening?

"... I'm going to watch Mysterious Mysteries..."

"You do that." Gaz took a last sip of her Poop Cola and they went their seprate ways.

An hour of their lives completly wasted.

* * *

Zim looked down at his Voot crusior and gave a triumphant smile.

"And don't ever forget that I am Zim! And I am pretty damn smart." Zim said with a wide smirk. He turned around. "Remember that Gi" The Irken paused remembering he had left the tiny robot with Dib and Gaz...

Fuck what was he thinking?

Assassinating the Almighty Tallest?

He might as well sign his own death warrent.

Fuck. Dib was right. It was a suicide mission...

Maybe it wasn't worth it...

Maybe he should just...

**No! **

He was going to go through with this. He would get revenge on the Tallest...

Now was his chance. They had seen his increase in heigth and saw his worth.

He would get revenge on the ones who betrayed him...

"Alright... That should do it." Zim wiped a smudge of an oil-like substance off of his forehead and his smile widened.

He had completly updated his voot. His own way. He had made it more durable, safer, and all the better.

He had made it **_faster_**.

Faster means no six month trip to Irk.

That was a needless to say. Very GOOD thing.

With that he left his voot and made his way upstairs for a well deserved snack...

One day compared to six months wasn't that bad.

But... He still needed -some- food.

Fuck...

He was really going through with this wasn't he?

A stack of Waffles would _really _do him some good right about now...


	3. The

It's been well, to say the least, Crazy The past few hours. Alright, I take that back. Compeletly INSANE the past few hours, and even that's an understatment... A big one. Gir's been sitting in the corner doing something as Mr. McLen would say 'constructive'. And Gir is NOT the type to that. You think I'm joking? We're talking about something that talks to floors in their free time. In some weird burst of insparation he's trying to get in touch with Zim. Now whether or not this be for our purposes or because he wants his God damned pig, I dunno. I really don't care. It's helping us. If he gets in touch with Zim, we can find out how much food to take... 

What can I say, I'm a growing girl I like my food catagories to vary.

"Dib, for Christ's sake turn that shit off!"

Yea. I could hear the music clear as day. He had the door to the garage open. I would yell at him and beat his ass until he couldn't move a muscle, but my dad being the super-dy Duper genius he is (Thanks Dad. Note the sarcasim.) did some shit and made the garage just as heated as the house. Hoo- fuckin'- Rah. It's still cold in the house anyways. Oh and that whole he's the only one who can make the weapons we'll need-thing... Stupid big head.

Which is just -slightly- a waste of time. But don't tell Dib that. He has this whole "Well what if blah blah blah happens we need a back up" theory going. Whatever. As long as I get a break from his ass I'm fine.

But this music fills me with a terrible rage...

His head poked out of the door way and he shot me a glare, "Look, I let you listen to your crap, you let me listen to mine? Agree'd?"

Okay, normally. I was NEVER one to judge but...

Dib?  
The Grateful Dead?

Those fumes have been going to his head. He seemed the LEAST to say, more of a.. I don't know... Thoes un-heard of bands that no one cares about-type... Not old treehugger music.

But then again, that's just how Dib is, I mean, he's crazy. And not just because Zita says so. He's flat out crazy. Oh well, he's my crazy ass sibling and I guess that gives me a sort of, (tell anyone I told you this, I rip out your vocal chords and wrap them around your throat until you either bleed to death of suffocate on your own faults!) pride. Knowing that I'm related to Dib... I know it sounds weird but... Dib is smart... And if Dib's smart that means I'm smart which in turn means I make money in the long run. Oh... ha. You thought I cared about him...

Pssh...

... I don't.

... Never!

... Okay... Just a little.

But only because if I ever ran out of games to play his smarts could make me a new one...

Anyways.

I sit up and make my way over to the little bot sitting on the living room floor.

"Gazz-eh!" the little robot screamed my name looking up from the small piles of screws, bolts, and one single screen piled on top, on the floor.

I crouched down down beside him pulling my knees into my chest and smiling as kindly as I can. Only possible with Gir. (Shut up all of you. Just because I'm soft on him dosen't mean I'll go soft on you.) "How are things going?"

"Good Gazzy. Imma make this, and then Imma make waffles, and then Imma make pancakes to make d'oes waffles jealous... But now I'm contacting my mas'er cause he knows how to get my pig back... And 'den you can talk ta 'im and 'den we won't hafta kill d'oes tall guys..."

I don't know what this feeling I had was. I don't get it alot. Only sometimes... but it feels like your innards are being ripped out of your body and all you can do is stare... He was too fuckin' stupid.

Why does he have to be mixed up in all of this?

Zim you bastard--

"GOT IT!"

I was thrown out of my thoughts when I looked down to see Gir smiling his heart out with his tounge jutting to the side. The screen was lit up with the scene of Zim's base blaring on the screen. His lab that he was oh-so-conveintaly working in at the time. Apparently when Gir has planted that spy machine in Zim's base it had a mind of it's own and planted some camera's inside other parts. So Gir, some how, had realized this and hacked into the computer that was controlling the--... Meh. I'm getting too deep into this. Okay. Here. Gir Plants Camara. Camara smart. Camara plant more Camaras. Gir hack into Camara. Gir some how does something right.

Anyways.

It slightly crackled and it wasn't the best of quality but it was something.

"Gir you did it!" I said quitely to myself. It was if nothing, suprising.

"MA'SEEEERRRR!" He screamed out idioticly. Wait, it was Gir. What did I expect?

I clamp a hand over his mouth muffling him and praying to whatever force was out there to not let him have heard that...

God, Buddah, Jesus, The Goddess, Mary, Allah, Whatever holy force is out there has smiled upon me today...

For Zim didn't even notice.

Of course then again...

If I recall Zim isn't really the type to listen...

I silently breathed out a sigh of relief and looked to Dib who was in the doorway. The idiot still had his music playing. Thankfully in some weird twist of fate in that momment he had sensed I was staring at him and looked at me, (No, he's not psycic. Come on. Don't tell me it's never happened to you. You stare at someone and then they sense it and look back at you. Yea well I have.) I made a motion where I ran my hand across my neck suggesting to him to cut off the music and thank what ever higher power (if there is one...) he turned it off. He shot me a confused look. Thankfully he didn't talk. If there was one thing about my brother he wasn't stupid. Today was his eighteenth birthday. Which meant I had to be nice to him. Which meant no fighting. Which meant quiet...

Which meant my remaining sanity completly disinagrating..

Oh well...

I keep my hand over Gir's mouth and motioned for my older brother to make his way over here before I pulled his spleen out of his ass. I don't think my threats are working anymore because he didn't even notice the glare i was giving him. I guess it comes from living with the guy for sixteen years. I think he's grown used to 1) my beatings and 2) my bluffs.

I shifted my gaze back to the screen and jumped a little when I felt a warm palm on my shoulder. I glanced up out of the side of my eye to see Dib leaning over me and Gir, eyes wide with wonder, his hand gently placed over mine and Gir's shoulder in an almost affectionate sort of way...

Pssh.

Pussy.

My eyes wandered back to the glowing screen. It slightly crackled and fizzed a bit. A tall figure stood over a machine. I immediantly recognized it as Zim and his Voot. Damn that thing.. The Game Slaves you could power with that...

Anyways.

So Zim is standing over the Voot, and by God he's talking to himself... Either Zim has been hanging around Dib too much or visa versa. Whatever. They're both annoying. Zim is the better game opponent. Therefore, must save him. Worthy opponent.. need... LIFE!

"And don't ever forget that I am Zim! And I am pretty damn smart." Zim said with a wide smirk. He turned around. "Remember that Gi--" The tall figure paused and turned around, his atenna falling forwards.

If I had ever pitied anyone in my life it was Zim at that moment... I looked down slightly and saw Gir frown and give the screen a distant empty stare . He looked almost sad...or maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me... either way...

"What's with his voot?" I wishpered to Dib softly. He glanced over to me.

"He made it so it would get to Irk in a day."

"You serious?" I said widening my eyes.

"But that's just Zim. It's probably only notched up to about a month, so pack alot."

I nodded, typical Zim.

Without warning Gir flipped the screen off. Me and Dib both looked down.

"Gaz?"

I blinked.

"Yea?"

The small bot looked down, artificial tears forming in his sky blue eyes.

"I miss my master..."

* * *

AND THAT FRIENDS IS THE MOST POINTLESS CHAPTER EVER! Whoo hooo! I declare today Pointless Chapter Day! HAPPY POINTLESS CHAPTER EVERYONE! Next chapter will be better! PROMISE!...-sigh-

Replies

snickers-03:.. You are my IDOL, man! I love your brother sister fics! They make me fuzzed! UPDATE SOON! Thanks for the review you good good writer you!

Tarifu: They may show up.. they may not... -blinks- It is an epic you know I mean.. GOSH!... And about the sentencing structure. I know what you mean. I'm trying to work on that but my finger just automatically goes to the enter button. Weird, eh? But it drives me crazy. Thanks for your review.. and I love American Pie too... best.. song... ever. I had to make fun of it. It was so tempting. )

Lava: hee hee. Ah temptations. Thanks for your review!

thejennamonster: Hey, my favorite reviewer!... Um... not that there is a favorite. It's a figure of speech people, continue reviewing. Become my favorite. Yes. Okay? Onward. I love American Pie. I had to make fun of it. Had to. Love it but... had to. Nothing goes Dib's way. Maybe one day... but... that would disrupt the order of things. Yea the whole speeding ship up, I was planning on in later chapters showing that Zim was just being full of himself. I don't care if Zim went to hell in back just being tortured. He'd still have old Zim buried in there somewhere, old egotistic Zim. The Zim we love. He didn't really make his ship that fast. He just thinks he did. He's not smart like that. Heh. Yes I know... I need to stop but.. it's just there.. screaming "HEY! YOU'RE WRITING SUCKS, MAN!... ADVERTISE IT!" So I do what it tells me to, because, I'm me, and I'm stuck with my bitchy-ness... Wow... I feel bad for me right now. Damn attention-whore... err... Anyhoo. Thank you for the review.. REVIEW MORE! I FEED OFF OF YOUR REVIEWS LIKE CANDY! And not the crappy kind.. you know... the good kind... like Sour Punch Straws... damn, can't enough of those Sour Punch Straws.

Raven: MEEP! Hey. Looking forward to more fics dealing with Annie and Nny. I love them, man. You and J. Just awesome man. I love sugar. Sugar is good. WHOOPEE! Thanks for the review. ONWARD!

Johnny: Hey! You reviewed me.. again! I felt so awesome. I review your fics... but sometimes reviews don't show up... This I know cause I've reviewd a hell of alot of people and it never shows up. Bastards at FFN. MiniMoose is gonna come later... AHEE!...-sigh- Sorry I just couldn't fit him in this chapter, but I I have this huge idea forming in my mind on how he will make his grand entrance in this fic. This is gonna be long, so just stay with me... Your reviews are also like candy for me. ME! Thanks for the review. They make me happeh. Onward!

Nolay: I have reviewed your fics! I KNOW I HAVE!... -blink- -kicks trashcan- Stupid FFN BASTARDS!... I mean... FFN... love that FFN... -inches away- Mmm. Carmex. Thanks Review. Onward.

Abbey: I hate teen angst mode. Why the hell do I put it in my stories.. oh well... -sigh- I guess it's just oh so punk rawking... God... I hate that word... 'Punk Rawking'. Anyhoo. Thank you. )

Znak: Hey! Go to the zimsues community on LJ. If you haven't seen it already. Made me a little aggravated since you are my offical friend! DOOM! Alrighty. I'll email you. KEEP UPDATING! Your fics make me giggle. )

Pancake: Thank you. That review made me smile! HEE!

Nny 3: Yea man! I saw that! FFN deleted Pin wheels. I hated that fic but it's the principal of it all. I'm off to read some more of your stories when I get done with this. I can't post this chapter up now though because they quote unquote, "suspended" that right or something. Oh well. I'll sick Marika on their asses for you.

Dibsthe: hahaha! BEST review so far! I love your stories. Update. Thanks for the review.

Singer: HEY! heh. Yes Yes. Thanks for the review.

Muff: AHK! HEY! MEEP! You have to update! HAVE TO HAVE TO HAVE TO! I love your stories! SO UPDATE!

Thanks for the reviews,

No spell check still, sorry!

XoXo-- Soru, Hope, Skellington, that one chick who writes but not near as good as thejennamonster, Raven, Johnny, Muff or any afore mentioned people.


	4. Mighty

Holy Sweet Jeezus on a stick, it's been a while. I hope i didn't loose my audience... in the... two years it's taken to update this.

I'm thinking about rewriting the first two chapters. Not for content... Just for grammar...

But that will come later. First the long awaited Next chapter.

REVIEW PLEASE! It's been so long. It would make me smile.

---

"Wow, Gaz. Think you brought enough Ramen?" Dib mumbled sarcastically while staring at her open suitcase. It was packed with a few shirts, some pants, a couple under garmets, and the rest was nothing but packages and packages of Chicken flavored Maruchan Ramen.

"Dib, If we're going to be living in space for the next Jeezus knows how long, don't you think it would be nice to have some ramen on hand?" His sister retorted.

"Well, yeah. But Seriously. Ramen? I don't want to die of Malnutrition before we even get to Irk."

"Okay Dib, let me put it this way. Either, we can bring all of this precious, yummy, CHICKEN flavored Ramen. Or you can eat soap flavored waffles, courtesy of Gir for the next couple months." She shot him a glare and motioned towards Gir whole was standing in the kitchen singing and mixing bars upon bars of soap into what seemed to be batter.

"... You've made your point." Picking up his bag and hers he opened the door to make his way out to the car. "Don't forget water either. We don't want this to be another summer solstice. Full of tasty dehydration and crazy aliens."

Gaz sighed thinking back to the most recent summer, when Her, Dib, and Zim had all gone to Summer Solstice Festival. That was the first time Zim had ever eaten Hippie Chocolate.

Dib and Gaz might have warned him what it was before he ate it, had they have known there was at least 3 grams of magic mushrooms in every Chocolate.

But unfortunately. They didn't know. So while Dib and Gaz left the festival to buy Jugs and Jugs of desperately needed water, Zim sat by the tent wondering why the trees were talking to him.

Gaz chuckled at the memory and went to the refrigerator to grab the boxes of Jugged water. She imagined being stuck in space with no water and 400 packages of uncooked ramen.

It was not a pleasant thought.

"Gir, are you almost ready?"

Gir jumped eagerly off of the stool infront of the stove, "We gonna go see MASTER?"

"Yep." Gaz replied. "Just go get the microwave and we'll be set."

She then vaguely wondered how many power outlets there were in space.

-

"Okay. So let's review. And be real about it." Dib started, breaking the silence in the small vehicle.

Gaz peeped at him nervously out of the corner of her eye, "I think we're beyond thinking about things realistically at this point, Dib. Don't you?"

"Well, yeah. But that's besides the point. So..."

"So..." Gaz mocked.

"SO." Dib cleared his throat. "So... We are breaking into Zim's base. Correct?"

"Correct."

"And then we're sneaking into his lab. Correct?"

"Correct."

"And then some how, we're going to Miraculously shove me, you, Gir, and _ramen _into Zim's Voot." Zim tried to place the emphasis on ramen so Gaz would get just how **frustrated **he really was with the whole ramen thing.

"Correct." She paused. "God Damn it Dib. We are bringing the Ramen okay. I'm gonna be fucking HUNGRY. I know you will too so ju-"

"I never said anything about that. I'm just a little bit worried. I mean, I'm going. Regardless, but you're my little sister Gaz and I just want to make a couple things clear.

'Here we go...' Her eyes rolled and her gaze was directed out the window.

"Zim's leaders may be dumb, but they've got buttons. Big, red buttons. Maybe even some purple or blue ones. But buttons none-the-less. And those buttons can make you go BOOM before you could even pass the first level on GS1. So if I tell you to hide, bail out, or run. You need to listen." He didn't have to take his eyes off the road to know his sister was glaring at him.

"You know Dib, If I do recall correctly, it was me that saved your ass from going BOOM several times before. I think I can handle myself."

"Gaz, that was different. Me and Zim are one thing, but this is big. Zim's talking about taking out his leaders. And his leaders have big machines. Bigger machines than me or Zim could ever even store on Earth. And when stupid aliens control big machines bad things happen. Zim didn't want to take us for a reason."

"Because Zim thinks he can do everything on his own. 'Cause he 'is ZIM'." She mocked.

"No, Gaz. Because It's dangerous up there." He took a moment to take his eyes off the road and stared into the star covered sky above. "That place is infinite."

"If by infinite you mean that place has an infinite amount of morons I completely agree."

Dib rolled his eyes at his younger sibling. "Just be careful. That's all I'm saying. Listen to what me and Zim have to say once we're up there."

"Shit, Dib. Turn your lights off! We're almost at his house and you'll ruin the whole thing if he sees us!" Not giving any thought to what her brother said she reached over him and flipped off the lights switch.

Another eye roll.

Slowly pulling into the drive way, Dib placed the car in park and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "I'll grab the bags, you go look in the window and make sure Zim's not in his living room."

"Will do."

Dib quietly, slowly pushed open the drivers side door and made his way to the trunk.

--

"SMEEKFLOBBER!" Zim cursed, jerking his hand back. He was trying to fix a few minor glitches before heading out.

He stepped back to take another look at his Voot. If there was one thing he would love to have at that moment it would be an alchohalic earth beverage, Dib next to him losing a game of Guitar Hero, And Gaz next to him bending over because Zim kicked her cup over.

_"Oops Gaz... lookss like you spilled your drink. Better bend over to get it."_

_Dib shot a drunken glare at Zim and threw the controller at his head, knocking Zim off the couch._

_"Quit looking at my sister's ass you alien pervert."_

_Gaz turned around with her now empty cup in hand, "I think my drink needs more cup you guys."_

Good Sights. Good times.

But he needed to get his head back into what he was doing. He vaguely hoped his years on earth hadn't softened him too much. While he had long disowned his skills he learned on Irk, now he would need to call upon them. And he hoped he wasn't too rusty.

**CRASH:BOOM:THUD**

**"DAMN IT DIB! YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING! NOW HE'S GONNA KNOW!"**

Zim cast an angry stare to the ceiling, already knowing where this was going.

-

"It's not my fault the stupid fucking robot doesn't know that microwaves are heavy!" Her brother shot back defensively.

"Well you were supposed to carry it! It's not that fucking hard! I could carry the bags, you could get the microwave and Gir could have looked to see if Zim was in the living room!" She breathed a long exasperated sigh, "Now he's gonna know!"

"You humans don't have any tact at all do you?"

They both turned around to see Zim standing there. A severely annoyed look on his face, and some alien tool in hand.

"Okay. Fuck this." Dib stated giving his sister an apologetic look, "Zim, I know you've got your pride but we're coming with you. Whether you like it or not."

"NO!" Zim retorted.

"YES!" Gaz shouted, " And don't give me that 'you guys could die crap.' You know what else kills you? Cars. And we drove over here. So I think we can make a fucking trip to Irk to kill some tall Jackasses."

"Well you've just got it all figured out don't you, Gaz?" Zim asked sarcastically.

"Zim," Dib tried to reason with him, "I know you're just looking out for us, but you have to admit. You'd be bored without us. And we'll be bored without you. So it's only fair that we go."

"You're forgeting about Gir." The alien reminded, "and Zim has no need for funsies while on a mission."

"Gir can come. He can cook us Soap waffles and ramen!" Gaz said half heartedly.

"SMEEKFLOBBER! YOU HUMANS ARE RIDCULOUS! FINE IF YOU WANT TO KILL YOURSELF GO AHEAD!" Zim exclaimed throwing his tool across the room.

"We won't be killing ourselves, retard. We'll be keeping you from getting killed." Gaz said making her way to the lab.

"We'll see who keeps who from being exploded!" The alien scoffed.

And down they went.


End file.
